Vacances sur l'île Tenro
by EnnuiMortel
Summary: C'est l'été, et il fait une chaleur étouffante à Magnolia. Alors, forcément, quand le maître propose de partir une semaine en vacances sur l'île Tenro… **Plusieurs pairings**
1. Chapitre 1: Bonne Nouvelle

Chapitre 1 : Bonne nouvelle

« -Mon dieu, je vais fondre si ça continue ! Gémit une jeune femme blonde.

- Je crois que tout le monde est dans le même cas, Lucy… Lui répondit une autre jeune femme sur le même ton, avec des cheveux blanc cette fois-ci.

- Oui mais à cause de ça je ne peux pas faire de mission, et je ne vais pas pouvoir payer mon loyer ! Dit Lucy, larmoyante. »

C'était l'été. Et, comme tous les étés à Magnolia, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Lucy était avachie au bar de la guilde de Fairy Tail, et se plaignait de la trop haute température en compagnie de Mirajane. Pour une fois, la cantine de la guilde était calme, aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté depuis début de la journée. Et pour cause, tous les mages présents semblaient être terrassés par la chaleur. Jamais Mira n'avait servi autant de rafraîchissements en si peu de temps. Partout des mages affalés sur les tables, une choppe à moitié vide à la main, gémissaient des insultes insensées à l'encontre de la météo.

Alors que Lucy allait entamer une énième tirade sur l'insupportable chaleur, un bras se posa sur ses épaules, la faisant crier de stupeur. Elle se retourna subitement, faisant soudainement face à la figure perplexe de Natsu.

« - Ça ne va pas Lucy ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il ne semblait pas être gêné par la haute température, sûrement du à sa condition de Dragon Slayer de feu. Toujours est il que Lucy avait recommencé à gémir.

« -Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! A ce rythme là, je vais devenir une flaque en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

- De quoi tu parle, Luce ? Demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas de quoi son amie se plaignait.

- Mais enfin, tu n'as même pas remarqué cette chaleur atroce ! Cria Lucy, exaspérée.

- Ah bah non… Enfin, moi ça ne me fait rien la chaleur, t'as déjà oublié ?

- Comme j'aimerais être à ta place… Gémit la blonde avant de retourner s'affaler sur le bar.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! »

Tous les mages de la salle se retournèrent vers l'estrade, où se tenait le maître de la guilde, habillé d'une… Chemise à fleur ?! Et d'un short de bain ?!

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle! En raison des nombreuses demandes de certains d'entre vous et de l'insupportable chaleur de ces derniers temps, je vous propose de partir durant une semaine entière en vacances sur l'île Tenro ! »

L''annonce fût accueillie par des acclamations de joie, des remerciements, et même des larmes de bonheur de la part de Lucy, qui se plaignait depuis maintenant une semaine, et de Grey, qui, même si il ne disait rien, ne pouvait plus supporter la température.

« - Nous partirons donc demain matin en train pour le port d'Hargeon, où nous prendrons le bateau qui nous emmènera à l'île. Une fois là bas, nous monterons les tentes, et mangerons ensuite tous ensemble ! Les repas seront assurés par Mirajane, Lisanna et Kinana, qui se sont gentiment proposées, pensez à les remercier ! Des questions ? Demanda le vieux Makarov. »

Aucune question ne fût posée. En revanche, Natsu et Gajeel s'étaient mis à blanchir subitement en entendant les mots « train » et « bateau », et Lucy s'était mise à divaguer, les étoiles dans les yeux.

« - Génial, partir une semaine en vacance sur l'île Tenro, c'est le rêve ! Sept jours entiers à se prélasser dans l'eau et à faire bronzette, wah ! Oh, il faut que je retourne chez moi préparer mes valises ! Quel maillot je vais prendre ? Le bleu à rayures blanches ? Oh non, je sais, le rose avec un nœud dans le dos ! Bon, je vous laisse les amis, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! Débita Lucy d'une traite avant de foncer chez elle.

- Et bah dites donc, elle a vite oublié son histoire de loyer, constata Mirajane, un peu sous le choc. »

Lucy s'étira et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Ça faisait du bien de prendre un bain froid, avec toute cette chaleur ! Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était rentrée à son appartement. Elle avait déjà fait ses bagages pour la semaine qui l'attendait, et, à défaut d'avoir pu choisir entre ses deux maillots de bain préférés, elle avait prit les deux.

La jeune femme pris son courage à deux main et sorti de l'eau avant de se sécher un peu et s'envelopper dans une serviette. Elle sorti de la salle d'eau afin d'aller chercher des sous-vêtements dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

« - Yo Luce, ça va ? s'écria la voix d'un certain Dragon Slayer quand elle franchit la porte. »

Lucy hurla, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied magistral à Natsu, qui alla s'écraser sur le mur.

« - Et c'est une victoire écrasante pour Lucy, qui a mis Natsu K.O en moins de deux ! Recueillons ses impressions quand à ce match !

- Ferme là, stupide chat ! Cria la blonde à Happy, qui virevoltait dans la pièce. »

La constellationiste soupira, exaspéré.

« - Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous débarquiez chez moi au mauvais moment ?

- Bah on y peut rien Luce, si tu te ballade à poil chez toi ! Grey ne serait pas en train de déteindre sur toi, d'ailleurs ? Lança joyeusement Natsu, qui avait repris ses esprits. »

Le silence se fit. Puis Lucy baissa les yeux sur sa serviette qui gisait au sol, et hurla une seconde fois.

« - Sortez de chez moi, aller oust ! Leur cria elle avant de les balancer par la fenêtre et de fermer celle-ci à double tour. »

En marmonnant à propos de ses coéquipiers, elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous deux, à venir sans arrêt chez moi ? Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille deux secondes ?_ Puis, Lucy tenta d'imaginer son quotidien sans Natsu et Happy pour venir la taquiner. _Beaucoup trop ennuyeux… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Lucy, ma grande, on dirait bien que tu as besoin de dormir !_ _J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain…_ Songea-elle avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« - Lucy ? Aller Luce, réveille toi… »

La mage blonde gémit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à dormir tranquillement ? Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Prudemment, elle ouvrit, un œil, puis deux. Et se réveilla complètement en voyant qui exactement se trouvait à dix centimètre de sa figure.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore chez moi ? S'insurgea Lucy en reculant brusquement, les joues rouges.

- Mais Luce, il est huit heures et demie, on part dans trente minutes pour Hargeon ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Fit Natsu, son sac de voyage sur les épaules. Je venais te chercher pour passer à la guilde avant, et tu dormais encore ! »

L'île Tenro. Les vacances. C'était aujourd'hui !

« -MEEEEERDE, pourquoi je me suis pas réveillée plus tôt ?! Seulement trente minutes pour me préparer ? J'aurais jamais le temps ! Cria Lucy en courant dans tous les sens, affolée. Et toi ! Lança-t-elle à Natsu, sort de chez moi !

- Relax Luce, t'aura le temps de te préparer ! Je t'attends en bas, alors dépêche toi, d'accord ? Fit le Dragon Slayer en souriant avant de sauter tranquillement par la fenêtre. »

Un peu paniquée, Lucy se dépêcha de s'habiller, et du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à enfiler son T-shirt, de se coiffer, enfin, elle appela Cancer, donc ça ne dura pas longtemps, d'avaler vite fait un petit déjeuner et de se brosser les dents. Elle attrapa sa valise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule. Huit heures quarante cinq. Finalement, elle n'avait mit qu'un quart d'heure, c'était bien la peine de se presser… Elle décida de ne pas faire attendre Natsu plus longtemps, et sortit de chez elle après avoir fermé la porte à clef.

« - Ah, t'es déjà prête Luce ? Aller go, on va à la guilde, tout le monde se réunit là bas avant le départ ! S'écria joyeusement le rose en se mettant en route.

- Heu, où est Happy ? Demanda la jeune femme, un peu intriguée par l'absence du chat bleu.

- Avec Charuru et Wendy, il a préféré rester avec elles quand je lui ai dit que je venais te chercher. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour Charuru… Fit malicieusement le Dragon Slayer.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque ? Soupira Lucy, blasée. En tous cas… Merci d'être venu me chercher. Sans toi je ne me serais probablement pas réveillée…

- T'inquiète Luce, c'est normal de s'entraider entre camarades ! Lui répondit Natsu en lui adressant un sourire radieux. »

Étrangement, le cœur de Lucy se serra un peu à la mention « camarades ». _Alors il ne me voit que comme une simple camarade ? _Pensa-t-elle avant de se gifler mentalement. _Bien sûr que nous sommes camarades, espèce d'idiote !_ Elle lui répondit tout de même par un petit sourire, et le reste du chemin jusqu'à la guilde se fit en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous étaient déjà dehors, tandis que Mirajane fermait les doubles portes du bâtiment à clef.

« - A vous voilà, tous les deux ! Vous arrivez juste à temps, nous allions partir ! Les salua Erza en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Heu… Erza, dis moi… Le gros chariot remplit de valise là-bas… Ce n'est pas le tien, tout de même ? Demanda Lucy, craignant là réponse.

- Et bien, si, pourquoi ? »

Lucy soupira. Quand est ce que quelqu'un allait pouvoir expliquer à la rousse, sans se faire couper là tête, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'emmener toutes ses affaires avec elle quand elle partait quelque part ?

Finalement, le maître sonna le départ, et tous les mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent à la gare de Magnolia dans la joie et là bonne humeur. Bien évidement, ce fût extrêmement compliqué de faire monter Natsu à bord du train, et plus difficile encore d'empêcher Erza de tuer le contrôleur du véhicule. En effet, celui-ci avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener autant de choses avec elle. Makarov réussi heureusement à la calmer et lui demanda de choisir une seule des 34 valises de son chariot. Elle choisit celle remplie de fraisiers. « Puisque ma magie me permet de me changer, je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements, ni de costume de théâtre ! » Avait déclaré la guerrière.

Les quatre heures de train jusqu'à Hargeon ne se déroulèrent pas trop mal, hormis les quelques reproches des autres passagers sur leur indiscrétion, et Natsu et Gajeel, qui avaient été malades comme des chiens. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas entièrement remis au moment de monter sur le bateau qui les emmènerait sur l'île Tenro. Ils n'opposèrent donc aucune résistance pour monter à bord, et c'est au bout de cinq heures en mer qu'ils accostèrent enfin sur la terre sainte de la guilde.

« - Wah, c'est aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'on est venu ! S'extasia Wendy.

- Baignade ! Crièrent à l'unisson Lucy et Cana, qui étaient déjà en maillot de bain, en sautant à l'eau.

- Décidément, ces jeunes, ils ne changeront jamais, toujours aussi excités…Soupira Makarov. Oh, Premier Maître Mavis, vous êtes là, c'est merveilleux ! Vous savez, j'essaye de prendre exemple sur vous afin de tenir la guilde, vous êtes tellement incroyable ! »

Tout le monde sautillait dans tous les sens, joyeux comme pas possible. Sauf une personne.

« - TAISEZ-VOUS ! Avant de nous amuser, nous allons dresser le campement pour ce soir ! Les garçons, vous montez les tentes, et les filles, vous aller chercher du bois pour le feu de camp ! Au boulot, et que ça saute ! Ordonna Erza, qui était plantée au milieu de l'agitation. »

Personne n'osa répliquer. Tous se mirent joyeusement au travail, surveillés de près par Erza. La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils finirent enfin de tout installer. Un grand cercle de tentes entourait un gros tas de bois, que Natsu se fit un plaisir d'enflammer, et bientôt, ils mangeaient tous ensemble autour du feu les grillades qu'avaient préparé Mirajane, Lisanna et Kinana.

L'ambiance était à la rigolade, tout le monde discutaient, riaient, et même chantait, comme c'était le cas pour Cana qui avait visiblement un peu trop bu, on pouvait le constater grâce aux tonneaux vides un peu plus loin.

« - Bon aller, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Déclara Erza en se levant. Faites comme vous voulez, mais pas plus de trois personnes par tente ! »

Au début, les mages se bagarraient entre eux pour savoir qui irait avec qui, et finalement, Lucy partagea sa tente avec Levy et Erza, Grey et Gajeel partagèrent la leur avec Natsu, qui grognait un peu car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Happy, qui lui, dormait avec Charuru et Lily. Cana, à moitié endormie, se mit avec Juvia, qui pleurait car elle voulait dormir avec son Grey-Sama, et Wendy. Les Strauss dormiraient en famille, et l'unité Raijin avaient prit une tente pour eux trois.

Roméo était avec son père et Wakaba, Arzack et Bisca avaient gardé Asuka avec eux. Jet et Droy, malheureux de ne pas pouvoir rester avec Levy, s'étaient retrouvés avec Readers, tandis Nab se mettait avec Volen et Vegeta. Kinana et Laki avaient du prendre Max avec elles, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place nulle part. Pour finir, Luxus dormirait avec Makarov, qui avait insisté pour que Mavis se joigne à eux.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les mages partirent se coucher, épuisés par leur journée de voyage et la mise en place du camp.


	2. Chapitre 2: Premier jour (Nalu)

**Hello! Bon. Je suis trèèèèèèèèèèès en retard, je sais. Je devais poster ce chapitre une semaine après la sortie du premier, et là ça fait... Presque un mois! Je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'avais écris, alors je n'ai pas arrêté d'effacer, puis de réécrire... Et j'ai pris du retard -' Bon, j'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous plaira, vu le temps que j'ai passé à le modifier... C'est du Nalu, donc on va dire que c'est plutôt fleur bleu... Pour moi, un Nalu, c'est fleur bleu par définition, donc... **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour (NaLu)

Le jour se levait sur l'île Tenro. Il devait être aux alentour de 8 heures quand un jeune homme aux cheveux roses sorti de sa tente, l'air endormi. Il cru d'abord être le premier à s'être réveillé, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette blonde au bord de l'eau. Natsu s'approcha discrètement d'elle (pour une fois !), et quand il fut assez près, lâcha son bras droit sur les épaules de Lucy, qui sursauta vivement.

« - Yo Luce ! Déjà levée ? Demanda-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Natsu, tu m'as fait peur ! Et bien, oui effectivement, c'est Erza qui m'a réveillée, expliqua la constellationiste. »

Le Dragon Slayer eu soudain un air effrayé.

« - Erza est réveillée ?!

- Oui, elle est partie chercher des fruits dans le coin… Lui dit Lucy, un peu décontenancée par sa réaction.

- Par où elle est partie ? Dit le moi, s'il te plait ! Se mit à supplier Natsu.

- Euh… Par là, pourquoi ? Fit la blonde en montrant le côté droit du rivage.

- Merci Luce, je te revaudrais ça ! Et ne dis pas à Erza que tu m'as vu, s'il te plait ! Lui lança le rose en en courant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée à celle que lui avait donné son amie. »

Et en à peine une seconde, Lucy s'était retrouvée seule au bord de l'eau, n'ayant absolument rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'avait encore fait son camarade pour avoir peur de la rousse ainsi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Erza revenait, traînant un palmier derrière elle.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? J'ai entendu des voix…

- Heu, non, non, tout va bien, je parlais toute seule, c'est tout ! Fit Lucy en riant nerveusement. Dis-moi Erza, pourquoi tu traîne ce palmier derrière toi ? Ajouta elle afin d'éviter le sujet.

- Ah ça ? Hé bien, il est plein de noix de coco. Mais, au lieu de faire plusieurs allers-retours entre le camp et le palmier, j'ai décidé de le couper pour ramener toutes les noix de coco en même temps… Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire par un vulgaire arbre ! Cria la rousse avec un air conquérant.»

Lucy blêmit. Erza était un peu effrayante, quelques fois… Soudain, cette dernière sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu n'aurais pas vu Natsu par hasard ? J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire. Demanda-elle, apparemment énervée.

- Heu… Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a essayé de se glisser dans notre tente cette nuit ! Mais il est parti avant que je ne puisse l'attraper… Si je mets la main dessus, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Pesta Erza. »

Lucy changea rapidement de sujet, et c'est en discutant joyeusement que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à éplucher les noix de coco ramenées par la mage chevalier. Le reste de la guilde s'éveilla petit à petit, et chacun mettait du sien pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans les environs.

Midi arriva rapidement, mais toujours pas de Natsu en vue. Happy commençait un peu à s'inquiéter, à l'instar de Lucy._ Natsu_ _a essayé de se glisser dans notre tente cette nuit!_ Avait dit Erza. Ce n'était pas très grave en soi, la jeune blonde avait l'habitude de retrouver le Dragon Slayer dans son lit le matin. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Natsu de fuir Erza aussi longtemps. D'habitude il revenait l'affronter quelques heures après, mais pas là. Il devait y avoir autre chose, et Lucy était déterminée à savoir quoi.

La jeune femme se dirigea discrètement hors du camp et disparu dans les fourrés, veillant à ce que personne ne la suive.

« - Yo, Lucy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

L'interpellée poussa un cri de terreur avant de se retourner vivement.

« - Grey ! Tu m'as fait peur, triple imbécile ! Tempêta la blonde, furieuse de s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention… Tu vas te promener ? Demanda le brun, l'air décontracté. »

Lucy ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle allait chercher Natsu ? Si elle lui disait, il voudrait venir avec elle pour pouvoir, encore une fois, se battre avec son cher rival… Alors que si elle ne lui disait pas…

Finalement, elle décida de mentir.

« - Oui, je vais me promener !

- Cool, je peux venir avec toi ? »

Lucy était coincée. Maintenant qu'elle avait mentit, elle ne pouvait plus dire la vérité, sinon Grey le prendrait mal. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser de l'accompagner pour les mêmes raisons. A contrecœur, le jeune femme accepta la demande de Grey et dit adieu à sa chasse au Natsu.

Les deux acolytes se mirent donc en route, ayant pour but de visiter l'île. Ils commencèrent par traverser unes à unes les huit grottes qui avaient été le théâtre de la première épreuve de l'examen de rang S. Ils se remémorèrent leurs combats en riant, se livrant diverses anecdotes, et imaginèrent les combats des autres. Ils allèrent se recueillir quelques instants sur la tombe de Mavis et essayèrent de percer le mystère de cette petite flamme dorée. Ils longèrent des falaises vertigineusement hautes, trouvèrent des cascades d'eau magnifiques et des petits étangs cachés. Puis ils se rendirent au centre de l'île, là où s'enracinait l'arbre Tenro, et admirèrent les grosses racines qui leur permettaient de rester en vie sur l'île, quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand ils se décidèrent à rentrer au camp, le soleil était à son crépuscule et nimbait toute l'île d'une douce lumière orangée. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, quand Lucy demanda à Grey de s'arrêter.

« - Grey, on peut s'arrêter deux minutes, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit le brun en se tournant vers elle. Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme reflétait une grande émotion. Elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, presque au bord des larmes.

« - C'est ici que Natsu et moi on s'est battus contre Kain Hikaru… Murmura-elle d'une voie lointaine.

- Le gros balourd obèse? Pardon, se reprit Grey en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ce jour là ?

- C'est peu dire… Natsu m'a encore sauvé la vie, commenta la blonde, nostalgique. »

Un blanc suivit ces paroles, tandis que la jeune femme semblait se remémorer des instants pas très joyeux.

« - Tu… Veux en parler ? Suggéra gentiment le brun.

La blonde secoua la tête.

« Ça va aller. C'est juste que… J'ai tellement honte ! C'est toujours l'un de vous qui vient à mon secours, et je ne vous suis jamais d'aucune aide. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être digne de Fairy Tail… Soupira Lucy, amère.

- Dis pas ça Lucy. Tu ne regarde pas les choses du bon côté, c'est tout. Moi je sais que tu es forte, et tout le monde à Fairy Tail pense la même chose ! Même si tu n'as pas vaincu tous tes adversaires, c'est pas le nombre de combats remportés qui changent la donne. Combien de personnes auraient enduré les cheveux brûlants de Flare ? La torture de Minerva ? Pas beaucoup, crois moi. Et, rappelle moi, qui est revenu dans le passé pour sauver tout le monde ? C'est toi. Enfin, ta future toi, mais vous êtes la même personne. C'est ce qu'il y a dans la tête qui compte, Lucy, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Lucy esquissa un petit sourire, puis se releva.

« - Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Mais, Grey ? Laisse moi te donner un conseil, moi aussi.

Le brun acquiesça.

-… Tu devrais laisser une chance à Juvia. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? »

Grey ne répondit pas. Il restait songeur. Il savait que Juvia était amoureuse de lui. Mais comment savoir si lui-même était amoureux ? Agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question, il mit fin à ses tergiversations intérieurs en se séparant légèrement de Lucy, et lui planta un baiser fraternel sur le front.

« - Je penserais à ça plus tard. Et si on rentrait au camp, maintenant ?

- Pars devant, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'aimerais rester un tout petit peu ici, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Grey parut un peu intrigué, mais n'objecta pas. Même si Lucy ne l'avait pas précisé, il avait comprit qu'elle voulait rester un peu seule.

« - Ok, alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant. »

Lucy regardait son ami se fondre dans les arbres de la forêt. Elle espérait qu'il écouterait son conseil. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et observa minutieusement les lieux autour d'elle. Tout était exactement comme il y sept ans, même les gravats sous lesquels Natsu avait été coincé, même le trou dans le sol causé par les coups de Kain Hikaru. Absolument rien n'avait changé.

La blonde secoua la tête, chassant les mauvais souvenirs. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au camp avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, et la lune n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre en route, une voix moqueuse s'éleva derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

« - Alors Lucy, t'as bien profité de ton après midi avec Grey ? »

Ladite Lucy n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Natsu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es au courant que t'as disparu toute la journée ? J'étais morte de trouille !

- Tu parles t'étais bien trop occupée à roucouler avec ce sale glaçon ! Lâcha le Dragon Slayer sournoisement. »

Lucy se retourna, furieuse, et darda Natsu, perché dans un arbre, d'un regard noir.

« - Je ne roucoulais pas avec Grey ! Et puis, comment tu sais que j'ai passé l'après midi avec lui ?

- Tsss, quelle question ! Je vous suis depuis le début ! Moi qui croyais que t'allais essayer de me retrouver… Je suis bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil… Déclara Natsu amèrement.

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son coéquipier lui faisait tout ce cirque pour ça ?!

- Non mais oh ! Si tu ne voulais pas que Grey me propose de me balader avec lui, t'avais qu'à pas t'enfuir ! En plus, je te signale que si je suis sortie du camp à la base, c'est pour te chercher !

- Ah oui ? Mais au final ça ne change rien, puisque tu as quand même préféré coller le glaçon au lieu de me chercher ! La provoqua Natsu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? Excuses, moi, mais si tu me fais une scène rien que pour ça, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire ! Explosa Lucy. »

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard noir au Dragon Slayer avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en direction du camp.

Quand Lucy arriva à destination, tout le monde était déjà rassemblé autour du feu, en train de manger. C'est Erza qui remarqua l'arrivée de la blonde.

« - Ah Lucy, tu es revenue ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Enfin, maintenant tu es revenue… Tu veux un morceau de poisson ? »

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Lucy raconta sa journée à Erza, Cana, Wendy, Lévy et Juvia, et cette dernière manqua de la tuer en marmonnant les mots « Rivale amoureuse »… Grey, de loin, fixait la blonde d'un œil bienveillant et, quand celle-ci croisa son regard, lui envoya un clin d'œil complice qui la fit sourire. Bientôt, il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, et tout le monde rentra dans sa tente. Natsu n'était toujours pas rentré.

Lucy se tournait et se retournait dans son duvet. Ses deux compagnes de tentes s'étaient endormies. Il devait être un peu plus de deux heures du matin, et pourtant la blonde ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sa dispute avec son coéquipier la perturbait, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Finalement, elle décida se s'aérer un peu l'esprit pour mieux dormir. Doucement, elle se glissa hors de sa tente enfilant un gilet et des sandales. Elle voulu s'avancer vers le feu, toujours allumé, pour se réchauffer, mais quelqu'un était déjà assit devant. C'était Natsu. Et il l'avait vu. Plus question de faire demi tour. Elle avait croisé son regard une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne retourne à sa contemplation des flammes.

Timidement, elle s'avança, et s'assit à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête, mais Lucy sentait son regard en coin sur elle. Elle était tiraillée : d'un côté sa fierté lui disait de l'ignorer, mais son cœur, lui, voulait qu'elle s'excuse pour lui avoir crié dessus. Lucy avait horreur de se fâcher avec Natsu, elle opta pour la deuxième option. Et alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler…

« - Excuses moi pour tout à l'heure. »

Natsu l'avait coupé en plein élan. Sa voix était enrouée, comme après avoir crié ou pleuré trop fort. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Il fixait toujours le feu, le visage fermé. Le cœur de Lucy se serra.

« - Natsu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère tout à l'heure ? »

Le Dragon Slayer tressaillit. Il hésitait. S'il lui disait, Lucy ne se ficherait-elle pas de lui ? Ou alors elle serait en colère qu'il se soit fâché pour si peu… Il décida tout de même d'être honnête avec sa coéquipière.

« - J'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux que ce soit Grey qui se balade avec toi à ma place. »

Le ventre noué, il attendait la réaction de Lucy. Qui ne tarda pas. Après une demi-seconde de silence, la blonde se releva soudainement. Natsu baissa la tête. Lucy était en colère.

« - Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lança la jeune femme. »

Le Dragon Slayer releva les yeux vers son amie. Debout près de lui, elle lui tendait la main avec un sourire amical aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas.

« - Tu ne veux pas venir découvrir l'île avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Natsu rata un battement. Il adressa un sourire flamboyant à Lucy, et, sans attendre, saisit sa main et se leva.

« - Allons-y Luce. »

Ils se sourirent timidement et se mirent à marcher vers la forêt, sans se lâcher la main. Ils reproduisirent le même parcours que Lucy et Grey dans l'après-midi, mais la lumière de la lune éclairait les paysages d'une autre manière. La semi-obscurité rendait l'ambiance plus intime et la présence de Natsu réchauffait le cœur de Lucy, qui faisait mine de n'avoir jamais visité l'île pour ne pas blesser son coéquipier. Mais, leurs conversations étaient ponctuées de silences gênés. Tout n'avait pas encore été dit. Durant trois heures ils arpentèrent l'île main dans la main discutant joyeusement. Et, malgré l'heure tardive, aucun d'eux n'était fatigués.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux racines de l'arbre Tenro, Natsu regarda Lucy et lui proposa quelque chose qui la laissa consternée.

« - Tu veux escalader l'arbre, Luce ? »

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-il idiot, ou croyait il réellement qu'elle puisse escalader un arbre de plus de quarante mètres de hauteur ? Elle allait le rabrouer d'avoir fait une proposition aussi stupide, mais il lui coupa la parole.

« - Je suis sûr de pouvoir grimper jusqu'en haut. Tu n'auras qu'à monter sur mon dos. Alors, ça te branche* ? »

Lucy se l'avouait, elle avait la trouille de monter. Mais le sourire solaire que lui adressa Natsu l'empêcha de dire non.

« - Ok… Mais, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber !

- Bien sûr que non Luce ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! Fit le rose en regardant son amie dans les yeux. »

La jeune femme se demandait où était passé toute l'innocence de Natsu. Depuis leur dispute, il ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude. Il parlait toujours sérieusement, et n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule remarque immature. Et voilà qu'il glissait des phrases à double sens. Lucy ne savait pas s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais cela la troublait fortement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était grimpée sur le dos du Dragon Slayer, et se dernier entamait l'ascension de l'arbre Tenro, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Les jambes autour de sa taille, les bras autour de son cou, Lucy se cramponnait à son coéquipier, luttant pour ne pas regarder en bas. Finalement, elle enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe en écailles de Natsu. Petit à petit, la panique se changea en gêne. La blonde respirait à plein nez l'odeur de Natsu et son cœur en était tout chamboulé. Il pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et Lucy était sûre que, grâce à sa très bonne ouïe, le rose pouvait l'entendre. Elle avait raison.

De son côté, Natsu se maudissait d'avoir proposé à Lucy de la porter sur son dos. Il entendait très bien le cœur de son amie tambouriner, ce qui accélérait inévitablement le sien aussi. Sentir son corps collé à son dos lui coupait la respiration, et son souffle dans son cou le rendait fou. Il se retenait très fortement de se laisser glisser au sol pour l'embrasser. Mais il savait que Lucy n'apprécierait ni la sensation de chute, ni le fait de se faire embrasser aussi soudainement.

Heureusement, Natsu grimpait vite, et une demi-heure après le début de leur ascension, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de l'arbre Tenro. Presque à contrecœur, Lucy descendit de Natsu et ils s'assirent côtes à côtes sur le rebord en pierre.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il devait être à peu près cinq heures et demi maintenant. L'horizon commençait à s'éclaircir : le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Lucy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu, qui passa un bras autour des ses épaules, et ils observèrent avec minutie la ligne qui séparait mer et ciel, guettant le premier rayonnement lumineux. Il ne tarda pas.

Au début infime, une petite lueur rougeoyante miroita au dessus de l'eau, puis se mit à grossir. Petit à petit, le ciel prenait des teintes orangées, et les nuages se paraient de rose. Tandis que le soleil apparaissait et se reflétait dans l'eau, on entendait quelques petits piaillements d'oiseaux.

Il ne faisait pas froid. Pourtant, l'intensité du spectacle et la main chaude de Natsu sur son épaule donnèrent des frissons à Lucy. La sentant trembler, le Dragon Slayer se tourna légèrement vers elle afin de la soulever et de la poser face à la mer sur ses propres genoux, enserrant sa taille de ses deux bras, et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

La jeune femme sursauta quand elle se retrouva soudainement sur les genoux de Natsu, mais se détendit rapidement. Peu à peu gagnée par la fatigue, elle se laissa aller contre lui et s'appuya complètement sur son torse.

« - Merci Natsu. J'ai vraiment passé un moment génial… Avoua Lucy, les yeux fermés, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi Luce, lui répondit le rose, respirant à plein nez la chevelure de son amie. »

Un silence apaisant pris place entre les deux fées, et dura plusieurs minutes avant que Natsu de le brise à nouveau.

« - Faut que je te dise un truc, Lucy… »

Natsu avait pris un ton sérieux. Pourtant, Lucy esquissa un petit sourire et coupa la parole à son coéquipier.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais déjà…

- A… A bon ? fit Natsu, un peu perdu. »

Prudemment, Lucy pivota face à lui et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Doucement, elle passa une main sur sa joue en le regardant dans le fond des yeux.

Lentement, elle rapprocha sa tête, passa une main sur sa nuque, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Natsu était pétrifié. Complètement largué, il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Lucy. Lucy était en train de l'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Puis, Lucy se détacha un peu de lui et lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse. Le Dragon Slayer la regardait, hébété. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sans hésiter, il fondit à son tour sur la bouche de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, et pourtant il ne s'en apercevait qu'aujourd'hui. C'était comme un besoin irascible, vital, et pourtant inconscient. Son instinct guidait tous ses actes à présent. Sans réfléchir, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Lucy, qui les entrouvrit, et continua de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, caressant sa langue avec la sienne.

Ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Natsu appuya son front contre celui de Lucy, le souffle court, et tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale.

« - Lucy… Lucy, je t'aime. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. La blonde laissa échapper un petit gloussement, se lova contre lui et chuchota à son oreille.

« - Moi aussi, Natsu. »

Le jour se levait sur l'île Tenro , et, de la même façon qu'une nouvelle journée commençait, leur amour éclot en une fleur magnifique, sublimée par la rosée du matin.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera un Gruvia! Je pense traiter les différents couples de la guilde dans l'ordre croissant, les plus populaires en premier, et les moins populaires ensuite... Enfin bref! C'est bientôt la rentrée, alors je pense que la suite ne sortira pas avant deux semaines... J'essayerais de me dépêcher, promis! **

*** Et un jeu de mot pourri, un! Bah oui, branche, arbre... Ok j'arrête**

**** Cette phrase fait vraiment tache dans le texte XD Mais je ne voulais pas finir ce chapitre par un dialogue...**

**PS: Si vous trouvez de grosses fautes d'orthographes qui vous piquent les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne vais pas me vexer ;)**


End file.
